A Pretty World
by alalikitty21
Summary: The Pretty world in the Uglies series is made out to be horrible, but what about normal pretties? Takes place as if Tally, Shay, or Smoke never exsisted. THIRD CHAPTER IS UP! YAY!
1. The Beginning

So, i didn't see any Uglies fan fics, so i made one! Enjoy!

Ps. Don't mix Dots and orange juice.

* * *

New Pretty Town!

_I'm going to be late!_ I thought as I ran to my hovercar. Today was the day that Cherry was being released from the hospital, and I didn't want to miss it. Cherry was the last of a rather large group of friends to turn pretty. Thanks to Heather, who turned pretty early in the year, we have one of the smallest mansions to ourselves. She knew the pretties that lived here before, and was invited to live there. And as each of the older pretties moved out, one of us moved in. So now, the mansion has all 15 of us live here and we are the Unique group. There a lot of groups in new pretty town and to tell the truth, they were all kind of stupid. Our group wanted to have all types of fun, without having a weird hairdo or skin sensors. So, we made our own group.

I jumped into my hovercar and drove off as fast as it would let me. In New Pretty Town, everyone was, just as the name implied, gorgeous. But, peole tell me I have this aura around me that makes me seem even more beautiful. I have long, wavy, brown hair. My eyes are huge and emerald green, flecked with jewel dust, like two huge jewels. My skin looks lightly tanned. As all pretties, I have long lashes, am well proportioned, nicely muscled, have full lips, and have a perfectly symmetrical face. Maybe it was the fact I wore my hair differently everyday, maybe it was because I had star next to my eye that flashed in time with my pulse, or maybe it was just my eccentric behavior, but I supposedly have the air of untamablilty, like you never will know what I'm is thinking.

Well, right now I was thinking, _Dammit! Can't this thing go any faster?! I'm going to be late!_ Luckily, I was not late as I pulled into hospital. In fact, as I rushed into the waiting room to see Cherry's parents, I actually had to wait five minutes. It was worth it though when Cherry came out. She looked amazing! Her very long, brown, hair had very loose curls in them with highlights. Her brown eyes had flecks of gold in them and were, like all pretties eyes, huge. Her face was perfectly symmetrical. She had an innocent air about her, like an angel.

"Cherry! Your gorgeous!" I screamed, "you look like an angel!"

Cherry hurriedly backed away as I tried to give her a HUGE hug. "Please, don't hug me Asa, my skin feels like a major sunburn!" she said.

"Oh, right! My bad! I forgot how bogus your skin feels right after the operation," I said.

"Well, you better be getting to you mansion! I heard your group of friends scored that nice one right on the river bend next to two party towers and the Nefertiti stadium. What was it called? Oh yeah, the Chloe Mansion. It maybe small, but I really wish I had lived there when I was a new pretty. It is right in the middle of everything and has a beautiful view," said Cherry's father.

"Okay! Thank you for being here," said Cherry as she gave them a very passionate air hug (she was even wincing then, her skin hurt so bad), "see you later!"

* * *

**(sorry about such a short chapter, the next will be longer!)**

Disclaimer: i don't own the uglies series. scott westerfield does.


	2. The List of Characters

**Okay, this is the second chapter!**

**I know its been awhile, but I can say I am alot better at DDR!**

**This is just a list of the charaters, so I don't have to describe them later on, because Im lazy like that.**

* * *

List of People in the Chloe Mansion 

Asa- Main Character and was changed June 17, 3028. Her best friend is Michi, and you don't normally see one and not the other. She has long, wavy, brown hair; large, bright, emerald dusted, green eyes, slightly tanned skin, with a star tattoo that flashes with her pulse next to her right eye. She is crazy, eccentric, sarcastic, but she is also nice, caring, and very smart. She loves her friends and is very loyal to them, so if you hurt any of them, BEWARE! She loves to party, go to sports games (as well as play in them!), sing, swim, and just do anything she wants to!

Cherry- She was the last person to be changed in the group. She has extremely long brown hair with highlights that has very loose curls in it at the ends. She has very large gold dusted brown eyes; and she is very shy in public, but when with her friends she is almost as crazy as Asa! She loves shopping, watching movies, and listening to music.

Heather-The first person to be changed. She has medium, curly, brown hair. Her eyes are big and green with a mischievous glint in them. She loves practical jokes and will often annoy the heck out of you because she is bored. At parties she is one of the girls shooting fireworks off the roof with Asa and Michi. She also loves to play the viola, as well as read, and listen to music.

Kitty- She was changed around the same time as Asa. She has short, straight, brown hair. She has large, twinkling (because of the gold in them), brown eyes. She's and airhead. No other way to put it but that. She loves shopping and playing the cello (and partying of course, but she prefers the ice-skating ones).

Kalila-She was changed right in the middle of everyone. She has medium-short, wavy, blond hair. Her eyes are big, brown and twinkling with and evil gleam. She and Heather are partners in crime. Any joke that is played is always their doing. She loves to paint, draw, listen to music, and watch movies.

Michi-She was changed right after Kalila. She has a tattoo in the same place as Asa (next to left eye) but it is a yin-yang symbol instead. She has pixie cut, straight, brown hair with a few blond streaks. She has extremely big, innocent looking, brown eyes. Don't be fooled! Michi is Asa's best friend and you never see one without the other! She is just as crazy as Asa, loves to party, sing, and dance.

Sachi-She was changed right after Michi. She has longish-medium, STRAIGHT, brown hair. Her eyes are as almost as big as Michi's, brown with topaz flecks, and are very innocent looking. She is very quiet, but is a HUGE laugh! She is very sarcastic, but will only tell you what she's thinking if your one of her friends. She loves reading, listening to music, and playing the violin. (Look we have our own orchestra here!)

Erica-She was changed five days after Asa. She has short, wavy, brown hair. Her eyes are big, blue, and twinkling with sapphire dust. She is has an eccentric personality. She has a split personality. On some days she is quiet, shy, and very self-conscious. But on other days she is loud, quirky, and bold. She loves singing, playing video games(in which she normally cheats at) and playing the piano.

Griffin- HE (yes our first guy!) was changed about a month before Asa, who is his girlfriend. He has short, curly, brown hair. His eyes are EXTREMELY huge, blue, and gleaming with intelligence. He is not shy in the least, is super sarcastic, and is extremely smart. He loves to play on the wall screen, read books, party, and play the viola.

Louisa-She was changed just after Kalila. She has long, slightly wavy, blond hair. Her eyes are big, blue, and has silver dust in them. She is the gossip girl in the group. She loves talk and loves shopping. She loves her friends, and won't talk about them, but other people's business automatically becomes her business. She loves shopping, talking pinging people (which she does at least a hundred times a day), and partying.

Beverly K.-She was changed around the same time as Michi. She has short blackish-brown hair with blond highlights. Her eyes are big, dark brown, and always gazing on her new boyfriend. She is the darker one of the group. She loves to wear black, but that doesn't make her no fun! She is usually the one planning the parties when we have them at our mansion. She loves reading, movies, and drawing.

Beverly L.-She was changed like two days after Beverly K. She is Beverly's best friend, in fact they are referred to as the "Beverlys." She has medium, wavy, brown hair. Her eyes are huge, blue, and very excited. She is always excited about something. Her energy is never on just medium, it is either full or empty. She loves partying, movies, and shopping.

Zane-He was changed on Halloween(and he is proud of it, really EVERYONE knows his b-day is on Halloween!)He is Louisa's boyfriend. He has longish black hair in an emo cut. His eyes are big, brown, and always gleaming like he knows something you don't (which he normally does). He is usually laid back, but he is the life of a party. That and he is taller than normal(there is only so much the surgery can do, considering he was really tall to begin with). He loves music, art, and watching movies.

Drake-He was changed right before Kalila. He is Kitty's boyfriend. He has long, straight, blond hair. His eyes are big, blue, and sparkling. He has an amazing sense of fashion(and we all make fun of him for it, but secretly go to get his advice when we need it). He loves to sing, watch movies, and party.

Shopping-asking the hole-in-the-wall for clothes and trying to make a perfectly bubbly outfit. When you do get a perfect one, you put it in your closet for future use.

**How do you like my people? I was so proud of myself, and it took FOREVER! So you people better like my charaters!!**


	3. Arrival

"We're home!" I sang out as I walked through the door into Chloe mansion. Cherry walked in behind me, looking around with her eyes huge like a littlie on Christmas morning. I yelled out, "Is anyone awake yet? Get your asses down here now and welcome Cherry!" I looked up the grand stair case to see if anyone was coming. After about five seconds a took a huge breath in preparation of another wake up call when Drake walked in, making a shushing motion at me, from the other room. He opened his arms wide as he gave Cherry a welcoming hug(she winced, but said nothing).

"I haven't seen you in _months_! You look so bubbly!" Drake exclaimed.

"Not really compared to you!" said Cherry. She was still wearing her ugly clothes, the ones before the operation, and needless to say, they were waaay to big. Drake on the other hand, was wearing an Abercrombie polo, skinny jeans, Vans, and a black beret over his blond hair.

"Is everyone still sleeping?" I asked, "I know we had a party last night, but it is like 5 already, we need to start planning Cherry's welcome bash."

"What? A party for me? You don't have to! Really, it's fine!" said Cherry modestly.

"Of course we do! It is a Chloe mansion tradition! And you were changed on a good day! There are no parties planned already, so we sent out invites already saying we're having a white tie party." said Drake, "And yes, everyone is still sleeping, but Michi should be waking up at any moment. After she screams her welcome to Cherry though, every should be up except for Kalila and Zane. They could sleep through a storm!"

As if on cue, Michi walked down the stair case, wearing Gir pajamas and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She took one look at the group assembled below her at the entrance before she let out an ear-shattering, "CHERRY!! YOU'RE HERE!!" After which she ran down the rest of the stairs and swept Cherry up in a huge hug.

"Ow ow ow ow! My skin Michi!" shouted Cherry, tears springing up in her eyes.

Michi let go, but her eyes were shining with excitement. "I'm so glad you're here! Now we're all here!"

"Shall we show you your new room, Cherry? It is right between Sachi and Heather's rooms. It looks over the river and is a very nice view!" I exclaimed.

"Sure!" she said, "I can't wait to get out of these clothes!"

By this time the other members of the mansion had woken up, thanks to Michi, and were descending down the stair case. I automatically spotted Griffin, my boyfriend, and ran over to him and gave him a huge hug and a small peck on the lips.

"So you guys are still going out?" asked Cherry.

"Of course! One month can't separate true love!" I said dramatically.

"Hello Cherry. You look amazing! How was the operation?" asked Griffin.

"It was fine, I was asleep the whole time, but my skin is totally bogus right now." replied Cherry.

"Come on, let's show you your room! Everyone else is getting 'breakfast' right now and we'll meet up and talk to them after we get you settled in!" I said. Then Michi and I whisked Cherry up the stairs and seven doors to the left to her room. She looked around, taking in the room.

"It is so big! Where is the furniture though?" asked Cherry.

"You just choose it on the wall screen and I will provide and move it to your liking." replied the room.

"Cool! At the dorms they provided that ugly furniture, no pun intended, and when you wanted to move it you had to find some guy willing to!" said Cherry.

"Yup, so we'll let you choose your furniture and we'll wait downstairs for you, kay? I said.

"Okay, see you in a little bit!" said Cherry.

When Cherry walked downstairs, we were having a heated discussion on which is better, champagne or wine. "I like champagne better, it is more bubbly!" Michi said.

"No way! Wine is more sophisticated and smooth," said Louisa.

"Well, your both right. Wine is more sophisticated and smooth, but champagne is more bubbly. You can't really compare one to the other," said Beverly K.

"And no matter what, you have a totally bogus hangover after drinking either one too much!" said Beverly L.

"Oh, hi Cherry!" I interrupted, "let me introduce you to everyone!"

"I know everyone though! You don't need to…" said Cherry.

"I know that, but everyone looks so much different I just have to." I replied. "So this is Heather, Kitty, Kalila, Sachi, Erica, Louisa, Beverly K, Beverly L, and Zane," I said as I pointed to each one in turn. "And of course Drake, Griffin and Michi." I added at the very end.

"Hey Cherry, I haven't seen you in a long time," said Erica.

"Sup Cherry?" said Zane as he put his arm around Louisa, his girlfriend.

This continued for about a minute before Michi and I called to order to plan the party. As always, Beverly K. took center of the planning spotlight as we began.

"As we are having a white tie party, the men will have a very set dress code, so the only way we can distribute hosts from guest with the guys is we will put a medal on them that identifies them as a host. Us women on the other hand will wear tiaras and our white gloves will have gold embroidery at the bottoms. Now, as this whole party is for Cherry, she will wear a Cinderella ball gown, glass slippers and everything, if that is okay Cherry," fired off Beverly.

"Uh, sure, I guess…"replied Cherry, but was cut off as Beverly continued on her party rant.

"Okay, good. Now I believe we shall serve a choice of lobster or steak for the main course. The other courses will be soup, then salad, after which will be the main, then the dessert course, followed lastly by champagne and brandy. Then we will dance to an orchestral quartet, no it will not include you, Kitty," said Beverly, cutting Kitty off before she could even ask, "then after that the party will progress as natural until everyone is drunk, blasting hip-hop music comes on, and Michi and Asa jump off the mansion while shooting fireworks at people like some sort of James Bond duo."

"Sounds good, I will get the house to start decorating right away," said Erica.

"And I'll ping the quartet!" said Louisa.

"We'll greet guests!" said Michi and I in unison.

After all the jobs were taken care of, everyone went into each others rooms to decide on what they were going to wear to the ball. Well, the girls did, the guys ate breakfast and went swimming in the pool; they don't have to plan the outfit at a white tie party. We girls, though, were all over the place choosing our outfits, running in and out of each others rooms saying thing like, "Does this one look good?" or maybe a, "I hate this dress," and sometimes a, "Oh! I like this one!" At about six, though, we had decided on a dress, showered, put on make up, had our hair done, and looked absolutely bubbly.

"What time are the guests coming?" I asked.

"The party starts at seven, but the early arrivers will start coming at six-thirty." replied Michi.

"Good, that will be just enough time don't you agree?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yep, lets go now," whispered Michi.

As Michi and I sneaked off, the others were all over the place making sure that everything was just right. Finally, when the table was set just right, the orchestra was in place, and me and Michi were back from setting up our surprise, we heard the ringing chimes that signaled our first guest had arrived.

Michi and I took our spots by the double doors in the front of the house I said, "This is going to be one hell of a night."


End file.
